victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexa Gilbeaux
Appearance 'Hair Colour: '''Naturally auburn, dyed blonde-orange '''Eye Colour: '''Brown '''Trademark: '''Hair A lot of people say I have the perfect body, perfect face, and perfect build. I really don't know, but I'm short and that's all I know. Family Natalene Groff-Gilbeaux My mom, the businesswoman who enrolled me in all dance classes. Why wouldn't I love her? She's not that type of a pushy mother, she just supports me in my dance and singing dreams. Edward Gilbeaux My dad, who is a pilot. We don't have a very healthy relationship, since he thinks that dancing and such are useless and boring. Since he's a pilot, he travels to different parts of the world and is always not around for months. When he comes back, he'll be disappointed that I still dance. We never really talk, but we don't really ''hate each other, we just don't have that usual father-daughter relationship. History I started dancing Hip hop when I was only five years old and fell in love with it. About a year later, I asked my mom that I also wanted to do other kinds of dance, and mom then enrolled me in Tap, Jazz and Ballet classes. Then, at the age of nine, I felt that this wasn't enough. Mom then enrolled me in Contemporary, Breakdancing and voice classes. At the age of thirteen, I auditioned for Hollywood Arts with a dance and singing performance and got accepted to the school on the spot. Now that I'm fifteen years old, my love for dancing and singing hasn't died and still hasn't stopped singing and dancing, and I'm dancing more and more types of dance. Personality When you see me all by myself, which is rare, I'm all quiet and stuff. But when you get to know me - I'm as wild as a lion. I'm a loud kid. Although I am ''nice and try my best not to don't hurt anybody. I dance whenever you tell me to. I'm not really shy, but I'm not overconfident either. I flirt a lot, I call myself a flirt, though I don't want to engage in ''activities with boys. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris We don't really talk a lot, but we're friends and I think he's awesome and really talented. Beck Oliver Like Andre, we don't really talk a lot, but we're friends and he's a cool handsome man. Cat Valentine We talk a lot, she's such a cutie. I don't find her bipolar-ness annoying, it's adorable. Jade West We particulary became friends after I told her that my dad thinks that dancing is stupid. She told me that it was same with her dad too. We became really close after that, and she's not particularly really mean to me. She's got a heart too. Robbie Shapiro His geekiness is hilarious and even though we don't talk a lot, we're friends and I think he likes me. O.o Tori Vega She thinks that I'm'' ''"too obsessed" with dancing and that I should stop. We became enemies after that. Trina Vega Such a cocky, conceited, annoying girl. Don't like her at all. Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Alexa Gilbeaux Category:Females Category:1996 Births